Hidden Things
by Stormysky21
Summary: A Hotsuma an Yuki fic. Yuki is depressed after Kanata's betrayal and Hotsuma is there and looks after him. Kind of a cute little couple fic if you are into that sort of thing.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Uragiri wa Boku Namae O Shitteiru (Betrayal knows my name)fic. This is a Hotsuma and Yuki fic. Hope you like. Suffering writers block and migraines lately but am hoping this fic does great.

Chapter 1

Yuki came down for breakfast and helped out with preparing the table as always. Hotsuma and Shusei were the first one down to the table when he was setting it. Hotsuma had set his backpack down by the wall and was sitting down in a chair as Yuki now sat down too.

Hotsuma P.O.V

Lately Yuki seemed depressed since Kanata's betrayal and he didn't say much any more. It was great being early for once and getting to school sooner.

Yuki was now done and it looked like he barely ate again. I went into the kitchen, grabbing some sandwitches from the cook like I had used to do with Shusei and left with him.

Normal P.O.V

Hotsuma, Yuki, and Shusei all took the city bus to school. Hotsuma handed the bad of sandwitches to Yuki. " You forgot something that you didn't finish, Yuki" he said. Both him and Shusei were used to depression and it's effects.

Yuki looked at the brown sack that was handed to him. " I want you to eat that. It's the rest of your breakfast. I'm worried about you." Hotsuma said. Yuki sighed and ate a sandwitch in the bag as the bus drove them to school.

Normal P.O.V

Yuki worked on his English homework not really worried on if he got any bad grades or not. Truthfully, writing and english was his way to vent usually.

When the bell rang, he handed in his homework and left. It was now the end of the day and he had to put his books away and stuff. He saw Hotsuma waiting by his locker. Yuki put his books and bag in his locker.

Hotsuma P.O.V

I watched Yuki out of the corner of my eyes as he put things away. Again, I saw a flicker of the crimson scars on his arms and I was quite, not knowing what to say. Lately me and Shusei have been watching him, worried sick.

" How was your day?" I asked. " Boreing but I wrote another poem for writing class" he told me. I remember that. It made me worry about how depressed he was. I used to be that depressed until Shusei helped me.

We got home and made ourselves ice cream sundays. The cook looked in on us. " I could of made those for you if you wanted one" he said. " It's fine. We just got home and you need a break at times." I told him.

We went and watched tv for awhile and that was how Luka and Shusei found us. Shusei gave me that look meaning we would have to talk to Yuki. I sighed, knowing Luka would not want to hear it and turned and looked at him.

" Luka, could you go find movies or something at the video store? We were all thinking about a movie party and it would make Yuki happy." I said. Make Yuki happy. The awarding words that hit Luka's mind and made him take off.

We all watched as he left with the cash that I gave him. I sighed and had Yuki sit down on the couch. " You're not having a movie party, are you?" Yuki said with a raised eyebrow.

" Have to now since Hotsuma said that but we had to say something. Anyways, you are not happy are you?" Shusei said.

Normal P.O.V

Silence. Yuki stared at them for awhile and then..." No. I'm not but there are some things that I would rather keep private." he said. " I understand, but could I patch them up then?" Hotsuma asked. Yuki paled slightly.

Shusei sighed. " We both accidently saw them. We promise not to say a word to anyone. We just want to patch them up." he said. Yuki took off his jacket and let his cuts get patched up and cleaned.

After they were done, Yuki thanked them and went upstaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The movies that Luka chose turned out ok and the family seemed happy with them. Touko was suggesting going to the movie theature after watching them sometime.

" We can't go to the theature. We have school, homework and fighting gueras." Shusei pointed out. The group got up and went to their rooms for some time alone and stuff.

Yuki went to go write a letter to Kanata. " Mabe he is sorry for all the stuff that he did" Yuki thought hopefully. Yuki began to write.

_Dear Kanata-san, _

_I forgive you and you are still my best friend but please tell me why did you do this to me? I could never possibly hate someone as close as you so why? And why did you tell me not to trust our oldest brother?_

_Is there any reason to why you want me to leave my family and why you betrayed me? I just want answers. You don't have to give them if I am just a pest that you want to kill._

_From, _

_Yuki_

The next day Yuki sent the letter before going to school. Hopefully Kanata would answer him and in some kind of nice way too.

" Yuki, you have a letter" Touko said. Yuki took it from her, seeing that it was from Kanata. He sat down and read it.

_Yuki,_

_As I have told you, don't trust the guy. I had my reasons for what I did. You need to not send me notes about this. _

_From, _

_Kanata. _

Tears slowly fell from Yuki's eyes and then he went upstaires with the note. He grabbed his razor and cut into his arms 3 times and heard a knock on the door.

" You ok in there. Touko said that you got a letter from Kanata." Hotsuma said through the door. Yuki curled up in a ball and sobbed.

" I'll come out soon, Hotsuma-san" he murmured. Hotsuma opened the door to see Yuki crying with bloody wrists. Silently, making sure no one saw, he carried Yuki to Shusei's room and opened the door. Shusei was a better dr than he was by far.

Shusei P.O.V

I was busy with homework when the door opened and Hotsuma came in carrying Yuki. Yuki was crying and I knowticed that his wrists were cut up. Technically Yuki most likely can heal these on his own but it's a bad idea and not called for.

Hotsuma set him down and I bandaged Yuki up as we both gentally calmed him down. " What happened?" I asked. " A letter from Kanata. I'm guessing he was upset. Right, Yuki?" Hotsuma said.

Yuki nodded his head. I gently rubbed Yuki's back. Soon he was calmed down. Then I glanced at Yuki again. Some of Yuki's bones were now showing due to the lack of food. He was so much like me and Hotsuma.

Hotsuma seemed to have knowticed that too because he said " I'm going to go get a warm bowl of soup for him. He looks like he could use it." I smiled a bit, knowing how much Hotsuma cared for Yuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" So did you tell him?" It was the weekend and a week after the dreaded note from Kanata. Hotsuma had burned it with his awsome powers and told Yuki that was what notes from friends like that deserved.

" Told him what? Last time I checked, Yuki still has the problems of eating and other habits to worry about" Hotsuma pointed out. " You know what. Have you told Yuki that you love him. I asked Luka what he sees Yuki as. He told me that Yuki was like a little brother that he wouldn't give up to him" Shusei said.

To Hotsuma that was odd since Luka and Yuki had been lovers in a past life. But now, it was different. Luka still wanted to protect Yuki no matter what but he saw him as his little brother.

-Flashback-

Hotsuma approached Luka carefully afraid that he would be in deep shit when he said it. " Um, are you ok with it if I told you that I love Yuki?" he said. Silence and then " A lot of you think that I love him but he is like my little brother to me. He just seems so innocent and gentle like a sibling. I'm fine if he has someone that is inlove with him so long as they don't hurt him" Luka said.

" Oh. Ok. I just wanted to know" Hotsuma said. He was about to go to his room when Luka rose a question that Shusei always asked. " Have you ever told Yuki that you loved him?" he asked. " He might want to hear it."

" Why do you ask?" Hotsuma said. " Yuki thought no one cared for him when he lived in the orphanage. You should talk to him more" Luka said.

-End Of Flashback-

So like Luka advised, he did talk to Yuki a bit more although he found nothing out about him. Only that Yuki was depressed. " I haven't told him" Hotsuma said." He would think that I am weird or something if I did."

" I doubt that he would. Yuki is the type that litsens usually" Shusei said. " Or you could write a love note to him." I thought for awhile. Mabe I could but I really prefered to wait until Yuki healed a little. Well, I could write it now and wait.

Yuki P.O.V

It was 3rd period and the bell had just rung and we were all running around for seats when I ran into Hotsuma. Books and papers flew everywhere. I picked up a note that read my name.

" That's anouther Yuki. My cousin. I sort of need that." Hotsuma told me. I handed it back, not saying anything but a bit suspicious still. When we sat down I started on my homework.

" Class, we have a new student. Please be nice to him. Let me introduce you to Kanata." the teacher said. I saw Hotsuma scowl darkly and I lowered my head not looking at my old friend.

Why of all the places did Kanata have to choose going to my school? Kanata chose a desk right in front of me and I ignored him and tried to focus on my work.

Normal P.O.V

School went by slowly for Yuki and then he heard a fight. He went down the hall and saw that it was Hotsuma and Kanata fighting. " You'll pay for all the tears and pain that you caused him" Hotsuma said, glaring at Kanata. " A member of the Giou clan pissed off and using their fists for once. I'm shocked." Kanata said with a raised eyebrow.

Students were cheering them on and there were yells of teachers and other kids. Yuki found Shusei and his other siblings standing there watching in horror. " How do we stop it?" he asked. " We don't. He's mad about what happened to you and wants Kanata to pay for it so we need to wait for this to end." Touko said.

The fight ended in a draw and Yuki ended up carrying Hotsuma home due to his injuries and the blonde refusing to let Yuki heal him. Yuki sighed. " We will just have to deal, huh. With him being at school and stuff." he said.

Hotsuma P.O.V

I could see the pained look on his face and wished that I could make it go away. Yuki smiled at us and went to help the cook make Supper.


End file.
